


Just Something I Needed To Do

by JJWarren702



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: 2018, F/M, New Years, New Years Eve, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 07:10:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13230597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JJWarren702/pseuds/JJWarren702
Summary: After a stressful surgery and a New Years party. Nathan realises there's something he just needs to do.The medicine in this is probably really incorrect but just go with it.(Slight mention of Jolex but mainly Merthan)





	Just Something I Needed To Do

**Author's Note:**

> This is the only second fanfiction I have written and I started this one a few months ago and only just remembered about it. So yeah it's cringe but it was needed and I need my babies to be together in some way.

“Any luck on Grey?” Arizona asks her new friend, they have been keeping each other updated on their love lives; Arizona with Eliza and Nathan with Meredith.  
“A little yeah, I did get her to come to the hotel with me after the plane scenario but after that it’s been a bit touch and go kind of like she’s ignoring me.”  
“Sorry Nate, I’m sure you will get her one day, you coming to the new year's party this weekend? They are having it right here in this spot.” Arizona says pointing down at the floor. They had bumped into each other in the centre of the hospital.  
“Yeah, I might as well. How was your christmas in New York?”  
“Seeing Sofia was amazing, and it snowed. Like actually snowed. If you ever get the chance, go to New York around this time. They really know how to do christmas.  
“I’ve always wanted to go, but wanted someone special to go with. Almost went with Megan once but planning and the military it all just got in the way.”  
“Megan?” Arizona asks, Nathan had forgotten only a few had known about his history.  
“Owen’s sister, my late fiance.”  
“Ah, sorry. I guess that’s what the big fight was between you two was about?”  
“Yeah.” Their pagers start to buzz, “Incoming, let’s go.”  
Nathan and Arizona head off towards the ER.

“Nathan!” Arizona calls from Trauma Room 2, “Get in here, we got a pregnant women with a heart problem...and so many more.” Nathan rushes into the room where he is needed, just as he enters he sees her. Arizona isn’t the only one in here.  
“Hi,” He says, staring into her green eyes.  
“Hi,” She responds, looking at him for a second before returning to the pregnant lady on the table. She seems to have been impaled.  
“Riggs! Her heart rate is going crazy.” Arizona shouts at him, bringing him back to reality.  
“Oh, yeah. Let me check it out.” He runs forward and starts to monitor the patient. “Her heart rate is not coping between the trauma and the pregnancy. She’s going to need surgery to remove the pole.”  
“Definitely. All three of us are going to have to go in to.” Meredith says, looking at the x-rays she just recieved from Wilson. “Jo, get her prepped and ready. We need to get this thing out immediately.”

“This baby is ready to come out.” Arizona announces as Meredith and Riggs works on the removal of the pole.  
“Seriously?” Riggs asks, “Isn’t that going to be too much stress.”  
“I believe so but other wise I think this baby may die. Page Karev, I’m doing a C-Section.” Arizona proceeds to do what she says, grabbing a scalpel and slicing on the stomach.  
“Hey little one, Dr Karev is going to take care of you.” Arizona says, taking the baby over to where Alex is standing. “She’s at 28 weeks so she should survive but she’s gone through a lot. Wilson, go with him.”  
Jo smiles and nods. Following her boyfriend out of the OR.  
“Okay we are almost done here.” Nathan says. “She should be okay on my end.”  
“Same here.” Meredith agrees.  
“Good,” Arizona says, “Well, I am done here so I’ll just leave you two.” She winks at Nathan which he just rolls his eyes to before carrying on with the surgery.

In the scrub room, Nathan and Meredith and washing their hands when he turns to her. “You going to the party this weekend?”  
“Party?” Meredith asks,  
“The New Year’s Eve party in the lobby.”  
“Yup, I have to. Perks of being a board member. Got to keep everyone happy.”  
“I bet. See you there then.”  
“See you there.” Meredith smiles and walks out. 

“What’s going on between Meredith and Riggs?” Jo asks Alex as he observes the new born.  
“It’s complicated. Why do you ask?”  
“During the surgery, you can just feel the tension. Something's definitely happened.” Jo says, grabbing her boyfriend’s hand and heading towards the cafeteria.  
“Yeah, something did happen. Then it didn’t. Then it did again. Like I said, it’s complicated. I don’t like him anyway but she seems to so I guess something’s going right.” 

**New Year’s Eve*

The clock is ticking, they just announced it. 30 seconds to go. If he’s going to do it, he has to do it now. “I’ll be back,” Nathan says to Arizona,  
“Where you going?” She asks looking up at her friend.  
“Something that I have been meaning to do for a long time,” He glances towards his goal and looks back at Robbins. She sees where his eyes reach and nods gently pushing him towards the crowds of the party to find his destiny. 10. Where is she gone? He thought, trying to find a face in the crowd. He keeps looking until he sees her nearer to the bar, standing next to Alex who is nervously feeling something in his pocket. 5. He speeds ahead trying to reach her. 3. He finally is in distance of her and is coming in from behind. 2. He grabs her arm and twists her around so he can see the beauty of her face. 1. “Meredith” Nathan says putting his hands on her face and pulling her up to his lips. It was hungry, as if he hasn’t eaten for months. He missed this. To Nathan’s surprise, Meredith returns the kiss. His lips caresses hers, he could taste the tequila from the shots they were serving. The sounds of cheering from everyone celebrating the new year are just a hum around the lips of the most beautiful women in the room. He slowly pulls away smiling, “Happy New Year Meredith,”  
“Happy New Year Nathan,” She replies and before they know it everyone’s cheering again. Meredith places her hand into Nathan’s and he smiles at her and looks at the source. Alex has gone and done it, he’s on one knee.  
“Josephine Wilson, the light to my dark, the sun to my moon, the one non-crazy thing in my life. Will you do the honor of marrying me?”  
“Get up silly, of course I will!” Jo replies and and everyone claps. Nathan, again, looks down to the girl next to him who’s cheering for her best friend.  
“Did you know he was going to do that?” He asks  
“Uh yeah, he’s my person and I’m going to be his best man for the second time,” She chuckles at the memory, “What I didn’t know was going to happen was that!” Meredith says pointing at Nathan’s lips.  
“Just something I needed to do, champagne?” Nathan says,  
“Champagne” Meredith responds and he follows as she heads the bar. Grabbing Nathan’s hand as he leads her to the bar. 2018, new year, new relationship, new life.


End file.
